


Indescribable

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon!Bro - Freeform, Demon!Dave, Demon!Mom Lalonde, Demon!dirk, Demonstuck?, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, alot of different characters i guess, dirk is in a band, faerie Roxy, fairy roxy, hell ye, hes the lead singer, sorceress Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REWRITING<br/>PLEASE DONT READ THIS ONE<br/>YOU WILL BE V DISAPPOINTED IF YOU DO<br/>;-;<br/>THE NEW STORY WILL BE ON MY PAGE<br/>YOu SHoUld READ THAT OnE<br/>THANKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood, Hair Dye, and Chocolate Cake.

**Sunday, the 2nd of December, 2014. 11:56 pm.**

"Jade get your bloody ass over here!" Even though he was an angel, Jake English had decided it was okay to use profanities at times like these. Jade ran to him, holding more ammunition for his pistol, as he had barely three bullets left. Why he had let her hold the extra, he wasn't sure. The black haired girl tossed the last of the bullets to him and he reloaded, watching her run off to the other side of the warehouse, where she was battling Aradia. Jake himself was battling Damara, the worst of the two. She was good with her fans. Laced with razors along the inside, she'd already nearly cut off his arm. "Oh come on Jakey, you can do better~" Her voice filled the air with a sickening sweet tone. The grip on his guns tightened, his knuckles white. He turned to face her, firing and missing by a centimeter. The demon had moved to the other side of him, where she laughed playfully. Jake didn't notice the new cut until there was blood pouring from his arm. He growled, closing his eyes and allowed his other senses to take over. He could hear Jade across the walls, shooting rapidly and the crack of a whip. He could hear Damara begin to move, and without missing a beat, fired. This time, he didn't hear the bullet hit one of the walls. He didn't hear a snicker. This time, he heard a gasp. Opening his eyes, the raven haired boy saw the woman on her knees, blood welling on her chest. Target hit. Unsheathing one of the knives on his belt, he stepped forward. Knowing what was coming, Damara slid her claws down his legs, causing multiple cuts. He positioned the knife by her neck, taking a handful of her hair and with a swift motion, severed the head from the body. He cleaned the knife off on his jacket and sheathed it, watching the red blood flow. It dripped onto his hand as he dropped the head of now white eyes onto a limp body, warm and thick on his hands. Jade came running with Aradias head in one hand and her body in the other. They formed a pile and brought out the lighter fluid, dowsing the heap and tossing a match onto the two dead demons. As the watched the flames roar to life, Jade spoke. "Your leg isn't healing." "It will. Come on, lets go home."

**Monday, the 3rd of** **December, 2014. 12:39 am.**

"Janey we're home!" Jake called out to his cousin, closing the door to their home and dropping his weapons and bag on the couch. Jane ran out to them, carrying two wet towels. "Jade, go take a shower and go to bed, you have school tomorrow. And as for you Jake, Kitchen. Now." Hoo boy this wasn't going to be fun. Jake watched Jade scamper up the stairs and followed Jane to their kitchen, watching the way she had a bit of stomp in her step. Even though Jake was the oldest by a year, Jane ran their home. "What were you thinking?! That was not an EASY mission! You said it was an EASY mission not a suicide mission!" The wet towels were tossed at him and he began to clean the now dry blood off of his body, adjusting his glasses. "Janey, I didn't know it was the Medigo sisters. Really." She didn't believe him. When he was done cleaning himself under the youngers glare, he was sent to his room with a piece of cake and a "Don't ever do that again." 

**Monday, the 3rd of December, 2014. 10:14 am.**

He didn't notice the colour in the water until it was late. Washing his hair, he looked down to see the water pooling under him purple. Why, he began to question, was the water purple? Oh no. Ooooh no. John did not- He looked in his shampoo bottle. John did. He yelled out an irritated "JOHNATHAN EGBERT!" Before turning the water off and stomping out, towel wrapped around his waist. John wasn't home, no one was. Jane was at work, and the two youngest were at school. Jake was the only one home, which made it  the perfect time to cover johns room in icing. Walking by a mirror, he noticed his hair was a bright purple. The asshole had filled his bottles with bleach and hairdye. Oh was he going to get him back. 


	2. A Stranger as Beautiful as His Music.

**Tuesday, the 4th of December, 2014. 3:56 pm.**

Jake had walked to the Starbucks near the college campus, hoping to get all of his Animal Biology II homework done for the weekend. Instead, he wound up watching the striking boy sitting on a stool with a guitar for two hours. The boy was beautiful. His white blond hair was styled into points and his sunglasses rested gingerly on his nose. He held a neon orange guitar on his lap, sitting on a wooden stool on a small stage at the side of the counter, voice carrying throughout the large room, people all around dropping money into his sticker covered guitar case. Jake couldn't help but stare, as he felt the blondes eyes settle on them, though he couldn't see the eyes he assumed were just as gorgeous as the rest of him. 

The male sang a quiet song he wouldn't have expected, voice smooth like honey and comforting, almost like it was meant to be sung.

" _His eyes were the forest I got lost in,_

_and the visions of him were all i could dream,_

_now he's gone and my heart continues to scream,_

_for my prince dressed_ _all i_ _n  green."_

Jake sighed, getting a second drink and sitting at one of the couches, pulling out his laptop to work while listening. 

~

Thirty minutes later, he noticed the music had gone silent and the case of money was gone. Jake felt a storm of sadness well in his chest, wishing he could have talked to the boy with beautiful music. He closed his laptop, saving his work and standing, placing the electronic in his messenger bag. A voice came from behind him and he jumped. Nearly falling over. "Hey." 

"Godzooks! Oh hello there." Jake took a deep breath and sat back down, smiling at the male sitting next to him. He had an arm carelessly swung over the back of the couch and a smirk that barely showed his sharp canines. "I saw you admiring my music and thought, 'hey, better talk to the guy who seems to actually like my music.'" His voice was just as entrancing when he wasn't singing, and Jake could just see the outlines of his eyes behind his shades. "Oh yes, I did find your music rather nice. Do you usually sing?" The blonde just nodded,, handing Jake a card reading;

" _Dirk Strider, 918-555-5015."_

"Well, I've gotta run, places I gotta be. I'll be playing with my band tonight at the new bar down the road if you wanna stop by." Before Jake could even respond, Dirk had disappeared.   
"Tonight, Dirk Strider." 

**Tuesday, the 4th of December, 2014. 7:30 pm.**

Jake walked into "Bones" wearing dark jeans and a green button down, looking to the stage that had five men standing on it. One was Dirk, and the boy next to him looked nearly as striking. The other three were behind them, setting up various instruments while the two in the front seemed to be arguing. Deciding he was hungry, Jake wondered to a bar stool and sat, watching Dirk, or he was, until Dirk looked at him. 

As the band began to play Jake ate a burger, downing a glass of water. He would have drunk had he not drove alone. As it had earlier that day, Dirk Striders voice seemed to enchant him, and he found himself not being able to look anywhere but the stage, even as he ate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe.  
> Dirk is a siren.  
> also sorry thIS IS LATE AND SHORT  
> I GOT INTO A BIT OF A PICKLE  
> WE WENT TO MY COUSINS AND I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET AND WE DIDN'T GET BACK TILL LATE LAST NIGHT IM SORRY.  
> NExt Friday's will be on time i swear.


	3. When Days Where Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IN DIRKS POV

**Wednesday, the 14th of February, 1841. 14:06.  
**

Dirk was sure this was most definitely the end of his life. His parka was soaked, his hair was probably frozen, and his fingers were blue. The other workers were scrambling to keep the ship leveled, the waves roaring around them as the clouds were no where near thinning. Rain shot down at them like bullets, frozen and leaving small pings of pain down skin. Dirk himself was trying to keep the ropes to the mast down so they weren't torn. This involved using his entire body weight to hang on, while the stench of dead whale penetrating his nose. Why, he asked himself, did he have to be forced onto a whaling ship? His parka hardly ever actually kept him warm and the food was awful. The boat shuddered and before he could grab onto something, he was thrown over the side, down into the cold dark water. 

As hard as Dirk tried to stay above the ice filled water, his body was shutting down. The water was colder than anything he'd ever experienced, bits of ice brushing against him. The dark water began to cover his head, and he knew he was going to die. He couldn't cry, not really. He expected it. Just as the world was beginning to fade, he heard singing. 

 

**What is the date? No one knows.**

When Dirk woke, there was a man sitting over him, breathing warm air onto his fingers. The man looked to his face, grinning with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Dirk startled. The man, who seemed to have a tail for legs, (though Dirk was probably just hallucinating,) shook his head. Seeing as how the strange man wasn't going to talk to him, he examined his surroundings. They seemed to be in an ice cave, with a fire burning off to the side of them, where sticks had been piled up. Trying to sit up, Dirk discovered a strong pain in his neck and lifted his hand to touch it, dried blood and skin flaking off. The strange creature licked his teeth and winked. What the actual hell. It had BITTEN him. 

**A few days later...**

Dirk was searching for wood, trumping through the miles and miles of ice and snow to come across the occasional driftwood. After accumulating five pounds of it he began his trek back, glad to have left a trail. The cave was coming into view, but something felt wrong.  Dirk wasn't sure what it was, but something felt… Dangerous.  He consciously made his way in in the first noted the fire that has been extinguished,  then he realized his Savior is gone. The only thing there was a few of his skills and the trail leading to the back of the cave. Somewhat scared he began to softly tread over to the back of the cave, and saw two figures. There was a man, with bright green eyes and black hair, standing over the creature that had saved him. Which, sadly to Dirk, was headless. "You. You're human. I dont want to hurt you, leave." The man spoke with a thick English accent and unwavering confidence. Dirk, not mentioning he'd been bitten and was just a very young...what'd had the creature called them? Siren.  He didn't particularly want the same fate as his new friend, so he silently nodded and began what was going to be a very, very long journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know this is Jakes story BUT i did need to kinda give Dirks story an explanation, so ye.  
> This DOES have to do with the story, you'll see later on.  
> Also this is awful I'm sorry I had to get it out early, I'm going to my grandmums for a few days to visit and I won't be able to be on.


	4. And Then He Bought Me Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE HALF THE DAMN CHAPTER AND THEN IT WAS DELETED  
> Comment what you think of the chapter maybe? ;-;

**Friday,14th of December, 2014, 12:34 am.**  
Jake felt numb. Either from the cold or his mental state, he didn't know. Or care. He watched the snow fall around him, coating the park around him. Usually snow was happy. Exciting. Now, it was just dread. Silence and depression. His usually bright eyes were dull, frozen fingers gripping the chains of the swing he sat in like he would die if he let go. Maybe he would. He wanted it to kill him. He should have died anyway. If it hadn't been for Jade. Jade. Her name rang in his ears. Deafening him. Making his heart shatter all over again. It was a whisper, a shout, a cry. Jade.  _Jade_. John and Jane didn't understand. They just thought they did. Jade. She wasn't coming back. Not for centuries. Jade. His innocent sister. Jade, who he was supposed to be protecting. She was gone. Murdered in front of him. He'd lost it, ripped the demon who did it into shreds, burnt him down and then screamed at the ashes. He's watched it kill her, splatter her golden blood on him. Jade. His now dead younger sister. He hoped the Prospit queen wouldn't keep her too long. He hoped Jade didn't blame him. Jade. An empty voice in mind.   
The snow began to pick up, setting on his bare skin. He'd snuck out, no time  for a coat. After locking himself in his room for three days, he left as soon as Jane and John were asleep. He couldn't stand being in that house another night. He allowed the snow to build in his hair. Even if he wanted it to, the cold wouldn't kill him. It was impossible. Jake didn't care that he could no longer feel his toes and fingers. Not anymore. He didn't notice the sense of warmth until it was on his shoulder, in which he jumped and pulled his pistol. Dirk stood behind him, hands raised in surrender as he gave Jake a concerned look. Over the past week and a half they had hung out, and had become friends. "H-How did you find me out here?"   
"Jane called me, said you weren't in your room. I've been looking for you. Do you want to talk about it?" Jake shook his head, slumping down in his swing, dropping the pistol into the cold snow. Dirk nodded, sitting in the swing next to him and sighing, watching his breath in the cold air. "Here, your lips are nearly blue." Jake felt him wrap his coat around his shoulders. "But you'll get cold." He protested, to which Dirk shook his head and started to swing. "I'll be okay." that was the last straw. Jake broke. He began to sob. Those had been Jades last words to him. Dirk stopped, looking to him with a sympathetic expression. He knew Jade was dead. He didn't know what had happened, he'd just been told by Jane that Jakes younger sister had been killed and that's why he wouldn't answer his phone calls. Jake continued to sob as a pair of warm arms wrapped around him, as if trying to hold him together. "It's okay to cry Jake, I understand." But he didn't. He didn't understand.That didn't change that he continued to cry on Dirks shoulder. They stayed like that, silence engulfing them until Dirk began to sing to Jake. 

_"I lit a fire with the love you left behind,_

_It burned wild, and crept up the mountain side._

_Followed your ashes into outer space,_

_I can't look out the window,_

_I can't look at this place,_

_I can't look at the stars,_

_They make me wonder where you are. Stars... Up on Heavens boulevard._

_So I, can' t look at the stars."_  
 As Dirk continued to sing, Jake started feeling better, less empty. There was something about Dirks voice that was comforting. He nestled himself into Dirks embrace, as he finished the song. "Th-Thank you, Dirk." He hiccuped it out. Dirk just nodded, "I listed to that song on an endless loop when my brother died." Oh. Maybe he really did understand. "He was killed in an accident. Got stabbed. I used to blame myself, y'know? That maybe if i had trained him better he wouldn't have gotten in that situation. " Jake nodded, he knew exactly how that felt. "It gets easier Jake, it really does." Somehow, he believed him.   
"Come on...let's get you out of the cold." Jake felt himself be pulled up to his feet, Dirk pulling him out of the park and onto where he assumed the sidewalk to be. Jake appreciated it, appreciated Dirk. "You're amazing, you know?" Jake whispered, "What was that?" Dirk turned to look at him and Jake shook his head. "Nothing, sorry. I was just talking to myself. Where are we going?" His tears began to dry as Dirk continued to pull him down the dark and empty roads. There was a coffee shop ahead of them, one open 24/7. "Down to get you something warm to drink. I'll text Jane later and let her know I found you." 

The bell rang as they walked into the shop, the half asleep workers looking up. "Two coffee's please." Dirk sat Jake down at one of the tables and walked over to the counter, pulling out his wallet and handing the cashier two bills, carrying the two warm mugs to Jake, handing him one. "You'll be okay Jake, I promise." And he believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...  
> fluff up ahead though!!!  
> and then more bad stuff but shhh nope fluff!  
> THE SONG IS STARS BY GRACE POTTER AND THE NOCTURNALS  
> Leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter maybe? ;-;


	5. Christmas Doesn't Feel Right Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is irritated and worried about Dave and Jake feels suspicious.

**Tuesday, December 25th, 2014. 2:04 am.**

"Dave I swear to God do you WANT to be killed?!" Dirk nearly smacked his brother, all of his Strider cool gone. The younger didn't answer. "Dave you're going to get hunters after us, you have to watch who you're killing and where damn it! I  _told_   you I'd heard there were four new hunters in the area a few years ago! We don't know who they are or if they're still here so until we figure it out we need to be on the downlow." He paced their livingroom as he ranted, glaring at his brother with his unshaded eyes. Dave nodded guiltily, wiping his blood covered hands on his shirt. Usually Dirk and Dave were cool and never fought, but with the rapidly rising rate of their friends dying, both were on the edge. "Now go take a shower and quit dripping blood on the couch." Dave stood, slightly stomping to the bathroom. The older blonde glanced to the clock on the oven over in the kitchen, sighing in realization that it was officially Christmas and he still hadn't gotten Jane and Jake their gifts. As he grew closer to the two, the more weary he felt that they'd find out. Normally he and Dave didn't celebrate the Holy Holiday, but they had been invited to the English-Crocker family dinner. Oh how interesting this would be.

**Tuesday, December 25th, 2014. 2:34 am.**

"...Hello?" Jake said groggily into his phone, having been woken up to the loud ringing. "Yes, Jake? I hope you weren't into to deep of a sleep, or doing anything important. Seeing as it it two in the morning Christmas, but anyway. A body was found a few minutes ago on Main street down by the mall, we need you to investigate the scene." With that the phone went quiet and Jake was left in the strong silence. With a groan, he rolled out of his bed and pulled on a shirt, grabbing his pistols and knife, hoping he wouldn't have to use them. With silent steps he left a note in the kitchen, slipping on a coat and leaving with the minimum of noise made. It wouldn't be fun if Jane was woken, it never was. 

When he arrived on the scene, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. First of all, the guy wasn't  _dead._ Yet. He was lying in a heap on the ground, bleeding from his ripped stomach. Jake cautiously stepped forward, gently pushing the guy over. He had dozens of hickeys and was missing a shirt. "Incubus. With a thirst for blood." Chewing at his lip, he called an ambulance for the guy, (the agency never did, they needed all the evidence to be there for the hunters.) and checked around for any clues as to who it could have been. There was nothing, other than a shattered pair of sunglasses, which Jake picked up and placed in a bag for Jane to look at later. Sirens were drawing closer to them and the young man on the ground cried out, opening one brown eye to see Jake hovering over him and screamed. There was no way to calm the man, not until he was finally placed in the emergency vehicle and unable to see the confused and tired hunter. Jake was woken to Jane and John jumping on his bed at 8am, something he would have thought better if he wasn't still dead tired. Despite that, he still dragged himself out of bed to eat the breakfast Jane had cooked them and to open presents. Jane, the only person in the house capable of actually cooking true food, (other than Jakes occasional talent food.) had made wonderful biscuits and gravy, bacon, and eggs. Before they could start eating, Jane cleared her throat, and they gave a mall blessing and dug in, enjoying the magnificent foods.  

**Tuesday, December 25th, 2014. 3:30 pm.**

"Jake! Get the door!" Jane yelled at the raven haired man, and he excitedly rushed into the living room to the door, calming himself and opening the door, revealing two well dressed attractive Striders. "Hey Jake." Dirk grinned over the presents he was carrying, Dave just nodded and held three small bags. Because they would have guests, the family had decided to wait to open their presents until before dinner, so they could open them with Dirk and Dave. Jake smiled, leading the two to a couch so they could set their bags on the coffee table, calling John and Jane in so they could begin their presents. Dirk jumped up, claiming Jake  _must_ open his first and with an eye roll, he collected all of the gifts in his name and started. John had gotten him a large casing of bullets and a new cleaning kit for his gun. Jane had gone with the theme, and had gotten him a new leather thigh holster and a new pair of hiking boots. Expecting Dirk to follow the theme, he picked up the small bag and was relatively surprised at how heavy it was for such a small bag. With a suspicious look, he slowly began pulling out tissue paper to reveal, which he pulled on and gasped. The necklace has a large emerald with silver lining, Latin written in it. He had no clue where Dirk had found it, but it was beautiful. "It's supposed to alert you when unholy creatures are near. A charm, I guess." Dirk spoke almost nervously. "I carved the Latin myself. It's blessings from the Bible." Jakes smile grew, (if possible) and put it on, feeling a soft warmth from it, and deemed it normal. He didn't notice Dirk pulling his sleeves down to cover burns on his fingers. Dave handed him his bag and shrugged, a gift card to a gun shop stuck to the bottom.   
 Jane got a scarf from John, cooking books from Jake, a sapphire butterfly necklace from Dirk, and a gift card from Dave. Not surprising. John, on the other hand, got a bunch of trickster books, magic trick kits, and a gift card (shocker) from Dave to the magic shop by their school. By the time they were done (Dirk didn't want to open his yet and Dave demanded he didn't get presents) the food was done and they were heading to the dining room to sit. Jake sat next to Dirk and John, with Jane and Dave across from him. When Jake began the blessings, he thought he saw Dave and Dirk twitch, but ignored it. 

"Hey Dave, will you pass me the rolls chap?"  
"Sure thing English." Dave reached over, bowl in hand, and set it in Jakes hand. The ravenette jumped, his necklace nearly burning his chest when Dave touched his hand and he glared at the younger Strider, feeling nervous. Dirk gave him an odd look and continued eating, a worried look on Janes face. Jake, wanting to make sure, signed for Jane to pour a little holy water in Daves drink when he wasn't paying attention. This was very, very hard, as the Strider noticed nearly everything. Both of them. Dirk told a story of how when Dave was younger he'd play with wooden swords, when Dave doubled over and began throwing up. Jane and Jake, knowing exactly why, jumped up and shared a look before going for the closest dangerous thing. Dirk didn't seem to sense danger, and was at Daves side in a flash, checking his face. "Bro, what was that? Whats wr-"   
"Dirk, get away from him. I'm so sorry to do this, especially on Christmas, but I need to..."   
"...to?" Dirk gave him a puzzled look as Dave threw up again, blood mixed in.   
"To fix this problem."   
"Problem? What problem? I think I'm going to take Dave home. Or possibly to the emergency room. Come on lil man, lets go." The blonde wrapped his brothers arm around his neck and heaved him up, nearly exceeding before Jake shook his head. "No. I'm sorry but he's dangerous and I can't let him hurt you. Please, put him down and Jane will get my guns."   
Guns? What guns? Why do you ne- Dave why- Jake-Shit." Dirk seemed to get it, and he felt a second of panic before letting out a wail, loud enough to cause the three hunters to cover their ears in pain, and he flash stepped, with Dave across his shoulders, through the door, Jake chasing after. "Dirk? What are you doing? Why did you scream like that? Slow down! Please!" But by the time he'd turned the corner, there was no trace of the Striders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM EDITING THIS SATURDAY WHEN IM NOT ABOUT TO PASS OUT  
> this is so awful i really hate how this is written and it's actually one minute from Saturday IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO BAD HAVE A NICE DAY THE NEXT WILL HOPEFULLY BE LESS SUCKISH AND RUSHED K THANKS


	6. Running Out Of Chapter Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since last weeks writing was so bad.  
> IM SORRY ITS SO LATE IVE BEEN THROWING UP AND DYING

_**Thursday, December 27th, 2014. 11:29 am.** _

_Dirk watched Dave step onto the planes boarding area, handing his ticket and passport to the Flight Attendant, and walking out of sight with his carry-on bag. Because of recent...issues, Dave was going to live with Rose and Roxy until he was safe, which could be years as far as they knew.  Dirk felt a little sad, knowing he'd be alone with his depressing thoughts, but he knew it had to be done to keep Dave safe. When Dirk was sure that Dave was safely on the plane and Roxy had been alerted as to when Dave would be arriving, he turned around and headed home, knowing things were going to be much more lonely. Maybe he'd get a cat._

 

**Saturday, January 10th, 2015. 8:15 pm.**

Jake was wondering the nearly empty streets, cold fingers tucked into his coat pockets. With the thought of warm soup from the cafe down the road, he quickened his paces. Music drifting from the club a small bit behind the building he was headed to caused him to abruptly stop. He knew that voice. He could almost feel the emotion rolling off the singers tongue.

 _"-full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions!_  
_They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin,_  
_and I know that I can fight them or I can let the lion win._  
_I begin to assemble, what weapons i can find,_  
_Because sometime's to stay alive you've got to kill your mind!"_

Dirks voice raised at the end of the verse and Jake found himself walking past the cafe and to the club, unable to stop himself as he pushed open the doors and was greeted by warm air and the scent of alcohol. He could see Dirk standing in front of the mic, dancing appropriately as the band played behind him, and Jake felt a rush of excitement, fear mixed in. What if Dirk hated him? What if he had to kill Dirk? That was the question that made his stomach flip. It comforted him, however, that his necklace didn't heat up around Dirk. In fact, Dirk made him feel safer. He sat at the var, ordering a plate of fries and a coke (He still had to drive home!) as he listened to the blondes voice. The song ended, and another one played, one that felt like Dirk was almost...directing it toward Jake. 

 _"There he goes, my babe he walks so slow_  
_(sexual) tic tac toe,_  
_and we both kno-o-ow it isn't time,_  
_mm, but would you be m-mine?" "_

Was he singing Adam Lambert? Everyone knows Adam Lambert songs can be incredibly forward. He looked away, feeling Dirks eyes on him, and munched nonchalantly on the lukewarm fries. As the song ended, Jake still refusing to look at Dirk, he heard the DJ (also Dirk) set a playlist on and walk off the mini-stage, causing him to finally look up. "What are you doing here?" Dirk was staring what felt like through Jakes guilty eyes. "I..I heard you singing and I just...bloody hell. I missed you, okay?" That seemed to be enough for Dirk, because he sat next to Jake, who nervously asked the obvious question. "So...your brother...?" 

"Guess it's obvious. But now he's gone. I dunno, I just woke up with simple note saying he had to leave to stay safe. So I probably wont be seeing him any time soon." Jake felt a wave of guilt hit him, knowing it was his fault. "But...You're not?" 

"I am what I am. And right now that's working. Do you need anything or did you just feel the need to listen to my singing?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, I guess I'll go now." With that Jake stood, zipping his coat and walking away, leaving a Dirk who was hurting on the inside to watch him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was slightly better  
> The songs are Migraine by Twenty One Pilots and Fever by Adam Lambert


	7. Oh Hey. I'm Drunk And You Are Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not apologize... okay yes i do.  
> IM SORRY I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS LONG

**Saturday, the 17th of January. 2015. 11:46 pm.**

Dirk moved his body to the music, drink gripped tightly in his hand. He was determined to forget Jake. If even for a night. The pretty redhead boy dancing in front of him wasn't Jake, but he was cute. Just before Dirk could lead him away, he was bumped into, causing his drink to splosh onto his hands. "S-sorry mate!" The idiot who had ran into him giggled, and the irritated blonde turned around to be greeted with the sight of a very, very drunk Jake. Could prospitarians even get drunk? Apparently so. Jake patted his face and giggled once more, handing him a red cup, and Dirk didn't have time to refuse before the redhead was gone and he was alone (as alone as you can be in a room full of drunk college students) with Jake, who seemed very happy with this. "D-Dirk I m-missed you!" How much had he drunk? The hiccuping indicated quite a lot. He was even more drunk then Dirk. "Yeah. Missed you too English." Obviously this was the correct thing to say, because the raven haired male took another large drink and grabbed Dirks hand, shouting a haste " Dance with me!" Before he was moving and holy fuck was he wearing booty shorts? He was. The Strider, who would later blame this on the alcohol intake, grabbed Jakes hips and began to move with him, and it felt perfect. The moved together like water, fluid and as if it were meant to be. (And it kinda was.) He had to admit, the other was a good dancer and Dirk had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. It couldn't hurt to try right? Wrong. Jakes lip were so warm and inviting and soft that it actually physically hurt to pull away, so he didn't. His hands slid to the small of the hunters back, pulling their bodies together as their kisses became more sloppy, until Jake had Dirk pushed up against a wall (when did that happen?) and his hands were slipping up his black tank top. Before it could get much dirtier, the blonde pulled him into an empty room, laying on the couch and allowing Jake to pull off his clothing one by one.  

**Sunday, the 18th of January. 2015. 10:18 am.**

Jake woke up groaning, his head pounding and his vision blurry. He blinked a few times, patting around a few times in an attempt to find his glasses and instead found a warm body. It didn't take much effort to figure out who it was, judging by the small amount of very pale white haired men that he found attractive. Trying to stay calm, he found his glasses and looked around, noting both sets of clothes were strewn all around the floor, and the red/purple bruises covering Dirks chest and neck. He had to admit, Dirk looked kinda hot covered in them, but he also looked cute and innocent while sleeping.  _Don't be creepy Jake._  He told himself, quietly moving away and walking to gather his clothes, holding in another groan of pain. Once he was clothed and had found a non-alcoholic drink he came to check on Dirk and was greeted with panicked looking orange (did he mention very beautiful?) eyes. Dirk opened his mouth to speak but winced and laid back down, obviously re-evaluating everything he'd been working for when ignoring Jake. "Look, I know this has got to be...well i honestly don't know how you feel, but I don't regret it." Jake couldn't stop himself from saying it. Even if it was true, he wished he hadn't said it. By the shocked look on the Strider, he was scared to know Dirks truth. "Jake I..." Dirk paused. "I can't be with you. What about Dave? Or me? I may not be a demon but you know as well as I that there's no way I'm human." Jake knew that, deep down, he really did, he just wanted to continue denying it. Yet here it was, confirmed by the one person he never wanted to kill. "Dirk please, I won't hurt Dave. I swear. If it means I can be with you I'll do anything. I can't bloody help it! I just feel so attached to you and it hurts not talking to you, it really does. I know supernatural creatures have soulmates, Dirk. Give me a chance, please?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;  
> I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-;

**Wednesday, the 21st of January. 2015 5:36 pm.**  
Jake was trying really, really hard to get this job done so he'd have time to go home and get ready. He had _finally_ convinced Dirk to go on a date with him, that was in an hour. Bloody hell he was going to be late. The nasty creature he was fighting was an Acheri, and a nasty one at that. He groaned, firing wildly this time and, to his surprise, hit his target. Grinning, he set fire to the body and set off for home, to take a fast shower and get going. He drove a few notches above the speed limit, if he was being honest, but it got him home much faster. "I'm home!" He called out, running up the stairs and into the shower. He was  _not_ going to be late. He didn't do much in the shower, just washed as quickly as he could and jumped out, grabbing a toothbrush as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stuck it in his mouth, scrubbing furiously. Once that was done, he spit into the sink and rushing to his wardrobe to pull out a pair of nice jeans and a green button down with a black shirt underneath, drying and gelling his hair before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys. "Bye Janey! John!" He pulled on his boots and flew out the door (almost literally) and to his dark green jeep. Now that he was on time, he could slow down and take his time. Jake drove by a flower shop, and couldn't help but pull over to get a black rose, just for Dirk and his unique persona. 

 **Dirk--**  
Dirk stared nervously at himself in the mirror. "You look great, bro. It's gonna be fine." Daves voice came from the phone sitting on the counter. "It's not like last time, okay? And if it is I'll hunt down that hunter and kill him."  
"Dave, that's really not necessary, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I promise. Now, I have to go, pester me." Dirk pressed the 'end call' button as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right there!" He called out, shoving his phone and keys in his pocket, along with his wallet in the other. Smiling a little to himself, he opened the door, smile falling. "Hello?"  
"Dirk Strider?"  
"Yes?"  
"We have to take you in under suspicion of murder. You have the right to remain silent." It was happening too fast. He was being slammed against the wall, arms shoved behind him. "I-I What is this about?! I did  _nothing_! " He felt his pockets being emptied, just as Jake came down the hallway, dropping a beautiful black rose at the sight. "Dirk?"   
"Jake! Help me! They say I've murdered someone." He was sending off all kinds of distressed signals out, eyes flashing and beginning to glow behind his shades. Jake growled, necklace heating as he moved to grab his gun. "Oh don't worry, English, I'll be back for you soon." The man grinned, and his rainbow coloured teeth caused both boys to gasp, gasping out a "Caliborn!" Before Dirk was (very illegally) sedated and thrown over his shoulder. "Good bye for now, Jake English."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I UNDERSTAND THIS IS SHITTY  
> YES I UNDERSTAND THIS IS LATE  
> BUT   
> TO MAKE UP FOR IT I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY DAY THIS WEEK  
> AND FOR ANY PHAN SHIPPERS IM WRITING SOMETHING FOR SPOOKY WEEK.


	9. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now i will not be doing days and times. Why? Because neither of those exist in the demon realm.

**Dirk**  
Everything was cold. Cold, and dark. The only light source was the orange glow from his eyes, a sign of distress. It was obvious he was in a cage, by the cold bars pressed against his back and the hard metal floor. It also smelled distinctly of blood and ash. Dirk ran his hands down his body, searching for injuries, but only found that he was dressed in nothing but usual Derse attire. That's where he was forced into Caliborns demon trade. He wasn't a demon, but he was still a Derse creature, and unique. There weren't many sirens left in the universe's, making them incredibly valuable. Caliborn, who was notorious for his deals and trade, had made it clear ever sense Dirk had been turned that even in banishment to Derse prisons for years, he would always be hunting Dirk. Go figure he'd capture him when things were finally looking up. There were two things that could potentially happen, Dirk could be sold as a performance object kept under high restriction in some rich Prospitarians home, or he would be bought and used to create more sirens. Neither sounded appealing. He figured he had a few hours of freedom before he was auctioned off, due to the fact he wasn't dolled up and there was a red cloth covering his cage, which would be removed when the event started. Even though he had no hope of rescue, he felt around for his shades to attempt to contact AR, but was put off as soon as his hands brushed against a pile of shattered glass.  "Oh  _una cum tympanis,"_ A females voice rang out, what sounded like heels clicking closer, "so foolish, they were. Messed you up. Come, let us doll you up for tonight." 

 

* * *

 

 **Jake**    
Jake was moping. Of course, he'd never admit it, but it was obvious. The way he refused to leave his room, and only did so when absolutely necessary. The only thing that dragged him out of bed was the  _ping_ noise that notified him of a message. Trudging over to his laptop, he clicked the pop up. 

  **JAKE ENGLISH**  
_You have been invited to one of Derse's finest events. An auction will be held at 19:30 holding only our finest of creatures. Your ticket will include dinner, a show, and raffle ticket for one of our best. Join us!  
_

yes...

no...

The hunter chewed at his lip. They were always invited to things like these, being a rich Prospitarian that has inhabited earth as an angel for longer than any other. His mouse hovered over the "No", but then it clicked. Caliborn was almost always the supplier of creatures, so there was a strong chance that Dirk would be there, where he could rescue him. Clicking the "yes" Tab before shutting the device to search for a suit and tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT IT BOTHERS ME BUT I HAVE TO FOR NOW.


	10. We're Only Alive If We Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen to this while reading it rlly helps when it gets to the thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GtPW4nB3Ro  
> YEs I KNOw THis TOOk FOrever bUt im REallY StresseD aNd Im SOrrY  
> the title is from the song Armor.  
> IM BACK DARLINGS  
> IVE BEEN RLLY SICK BUT IM BACK  
> AND T MAKE UP FOR IT-  
> FIVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS IS DEF SOMETHIN THATS HAPPENIN

**Dirk  
** First, he was shoved into a shower. Then, dressed into a  _very_ revealing pair of shorts, boots, shirt, and tie. After that, he was brought to a backstage like area, and told to practice. Practice what? It was a mystery to him. But, judging by the microphone sitting across from him, he was expected to sing. So this was what he had to do. It was degrading, and he hated this. What had the rule system come to? Allowing Derse livers to just sell and trade off their fellow neighbors because they're  _talented?_ It was completely unacceptable! He was definitely going to talk to Bro, who was second in command, to get this dealt with. If Caliborn were to live, that is. After you've broken the laws enough times, its possible to be banished to The River of Demise, which no one had ever lived past to tell the tale.  Between the torture and nightmares, even the strongest of demons couldn't last a week. Back on track. The blonde stepped up to the microphone, clearing his throat. "Any requests?" No comment, though he sensed the demon who kidnapped him. "Right, can I at least have an instrument?" To his surprise, a platform rose from the ground, containing a variety of instruments. Naturally, he chose the autistic guitar. He was determined to send a message, that was, if anything, a threat. 

* * *

**Jake  
** After the hunter had found his nice black suit, green undershirt, and black tie, he began getting dressed. Nothing was going to come between him and his soulmate. He knew that much. Stepping out of the shower with a determined look, he blow dried his hair and began dressing, strapping on his back holster, two guns, blazer. Trousers, boots, knife in a holster by his ankle. Tie, buttoning up, and some Holy Water in his pocket. Matches, Styling gel, and portal key. It was nearly time, and he had a wallet full of Boonbucks, the common currency for Derse and Prospitarians. He had notified Jane that he would be gone. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd have time to rescue Dirk and get to Prospit to grab Jade.  Spraying a small amount of cologne, he was ready. The portal key was only to be activated by the owner, and every Derse/Prospit dweller required one. He wondered if Dirk kept his around. Pulling out a blessed knife. He took a breath.

" _i require acess ad regnum nostrum_

_de quibus multa per ignaros errent animalia_

  
  
He slit open his palm and let the golden blood drip down, onto the key. Jake closed his eyes, gathering all the balance he had in his core, so when he was tossed into the spiraling world of dimension travelling. His stomach twisted, as he closed his eyes and held his breath. Only a few more seconds to Dirk.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

 The room was large, and gold. There were extravagent green curtains hanging from the floor-to-ceiling windows, tied into knots about midway through. In the front of the room was a stage, with matching jade curtains draped so none could see the inside. It wasn't visible, but he knew. He knew his prince was here. Somewhere. The what seemed to be ballroom was full of chattering demons and creatures alike. Jakes hand rested on his hip, where he could easily draw his pistols, if there were a need. The lights dimmed, and food shimmered into appearance on the long wood tables. He could see note cards in front of every chair, and quickly found his own, right next to some demon with little horns named Karkat Vantas. The curtains parted, and in the center Caliborn stood, grinning at the covered human sized cage behind him.  The hunter could only guess what that meant. Tensing as food was put on his plate, he faked a smile. No matter what, he needed to stay calm. For Dirk.   
  
  
"Welcome, Creatures of all sorts, to what may be my best showing yet. Today we have with us one of the rarest, a siren. Who will, with the kindness of his heart, be preforming for us tonight. So please, while you eat your dinners, enjoy the entertainment of Dirk Strider, Siren king." Siren king?! Dirk never said anything about being the Siren King, in fact, Jake had killed the last king hundreds of years ago. He hadn't been aware that the previous king had turned anyone. His thoughts were distracted when the cages cover was ripped off, and Dirk flew out, clearly in his siren form, minus the tail. His great orange wings flew out behind him, stretched to maximum size. His vest was clearly for show, Sirens preferred to fly  shirtless. His black jeans were still present, but on his head sat the long lost crown was resting on his head. As he drifted to the floor, his feet gracefully rested on the floor, wings folding against his back. However, he didn't look happy. His eyes were dead, and it was clear Caliborn was forcing him, holding a knife off to the side. Dirk cleared his throat and began to sing. 

The beat of the song was something that didn't usually appear in Dirks music. But when he began singing, Jake knew why. He was sending off a message. Fuck with me, and you'll be sorry.  
  
As he sang, 

"My friends don't walk they run,

Skinny dippin rabbit holes for fun.

Poppin, poppin balloons with guns,

gettin' high off helium"." 

Jake stood, ripping off his blazer and grabbing his pistols, while Dirk, still singing, made eye contact and held up a hand. Jake tossed him a knife, and he finally stopped singing to fly to Caliborn, whom looked shocked. Demons began running at them,  and Jake was Firing best as he could, decent clothes being splattered in demon blood. "Shit" He groaned, Jane was going to kill him if this stained. Dirk himself was currently fighting Caliborn, and Jake was soaked in black, red, and a little green. (Which of these demons had  _green_   blood?!) His guns were growing warm with the mass amount of use in so little time. He needed to give them time to cool, but there were so many demons that he couldn't just stop. No, but he  _could_ toss some holy water in...With this realization, he felt for his holy water, grasping it and popping off the top. Muttering a quick "Thank you for your service." He tossed it at the nearest demons, watching their skin smoke and taking relief in their awful shrieks in pain. The non-demons, however, were unaffected and only his bullets would stop them. The scent of copper filled the air as the screams of dying creatures began to quiet, thick, warm blood dripping from both Dirk and Jake, whom Caliborn was now  directing all of his anger on. The green man was quite literally steaming, eyes flashing a multitude of colour. He ignored the tortured howls of his guests, skin shifting and tearing until he was at least four feet taller than Dirk, who was still floating about a foot above the ground. This was most definitely the hardest demon Jake had ever faced, and the most dangerous situation Dirk had ever been put in. He was trapped between the wall and an eleven foot tall raging demon. A very, very deadly demon. His chest was heaving and his eyes widening. There was no way past this, not without death. The only thing the siren king could do was wait for his Prospitarian Prince to save him, with or without shining armor. Caliborn was walking closer, weapons out as Dirk shut his eyes, feeling something placed on his head. "I'll see you again, Siren King." Dirk opened his eyes in time to hear a bullet. One bullet. One bullet that set three fates into place. Jake, Dirk, and Caliborn. As Caliborn was shot, he began to dissolve into green mist. All three of them knew it didn't kill him. Dirk's eyes flicked up to see the object the Demon Master had held over his head. A red box. It fell on him, and Dirk let out a shattered scream of pain. He felt it. Physically felt his head tearing off, felt the skin pull and break. HE felt the blood begin to poor. He heard Jake scream his name. But All that was left was hunched over form of the Siren Kind, head gone, only leaving a trail of blood and sorrow to lead Jake to Dirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .-.  
>  FEEDBACK WOULD BE GR9


	11. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm going to be trying to update more often. I promise. Although December 18-22 I will be without internet, I will try to get all chapters ready so i can post them while away :)  
> DECEMBER 20-25 GET READY FPR FIVE DAYS OF DAILY UPDATES AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS STUFF.

TurntechGodhead  [TG]began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TG: bro  
TG: its been three days  
TG: it couldnta been that good of a date  
TG: and im kinda worried  
TG: like im about to call jake  
TG: jake aint answering  
TG: thats it  
TG: you never do this  
TG:im coming home.  
TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--


	12. Everyone Is Gone

Dave.

Dave was on the first flight back with two Lalondes at his side. While he would never admit it, he was terrified. He wasn't sure what he'd find, but Dirk wasn't answering any of them. Jake wouldn't even answer. As the plan began to touch down, his hands were wringing and Rose was rapidly alternating between books, something she only did when stressed. Roxy was sober, something only done when on a mission. The witch and Faerie were accompanying him to track Dirk. They unloaded and hopped into the rental Jeep without a word, heading for his older brothers apartment. All were terrified of what they could find. Dirk was good at keeping his identity sealed, but there were still many who wanted the kings blood. Would do anything for it. Kill for it. Dave drove faster then he probably should have, but he didn't care. His older brother was undoubtedly in danger. Nothing mattered more to him than his brothers safety, which was why he was appointed Royal Guard of him until they returned to their lands. So many alternate universes, dimensions, how were they going to find the heir with a single key that could unlock each gate? Dave didn't notice how hard he was gripping the steering wheel until he felt Rose's soft hand rest on his own. 

"Dirk? Jake?" Dave walked into the apartment, adding the spare key to his key chain. Rose followed cautiously, reading off evil warding charms from her Book of Shadows. Roxy had shrunk down to the size of a mouse, sitting on the younger Strider's shoulder whilst calling out energies she felt. "There was a lot out side in the hallway, but nothing here. In fact, it's completely normal." Rose furrowed her eyebrows and sat her book on the kitchen table, picking up a spoon to charm a tracking spell on. "Assuming he ate off of this, it should work. Come on." Dave stood by his blood sister as she began to chant, a small gold trail leading from her hand to his door. Leading out to the hallway, there was nothing. Nothing except a crushed rose. Roxy flitted down to pick it up, tearing off a petal to set on the spoon, adding a small green trail that headed down the corridor.   
 

Jake.

He cried out, he screamed, he threw grenades, he threw a tantrum. He had thought he was so close. So close to getting Dirk back. Yet the body on the floor ripped it away from him. He took his vengeance, murdering every breathing creature in the area. Then the grief hit. Hard. It was one thing to lose you sister, who you knew would come back. It was another to lose your soulmate. Who helped you through your sisters death. Who could be lost anywhere, who would be impossible to find again. He looked up through tear soaked eyes to the crumpled heap of Dirks body on the stage and crawled to it. Of all the blood that covered him, this hurt the most. It seemed to burn him where he touched, but he refused to let go. He had felt the pain on his neck, felt his soul being torn in two. He cradled the flesh, sobbing into the bloody chest. He didn't have a key to the dimensions, the other universes. He couldn't search for his king. That hurt more than the death did. The fact that he could do nothing but wait. With a heavy heart, he picked up the headless Dirk, and stepped through the portal by the door back into his room. 

Dirk.

Everything was dark. Dark and cold. It seemed he had been cast into a time journey. Those were rare. He was going to have to wander through time and space until he found the present. Yet, that could take days. Months. Years. He looked around, a fresh scar could be felt along the bottom of his neck, but that was the least of his problems. All he saw was the miles and miles of nothing but snow and ice. He remembered this. Nearly freezing to death. Being saved by the current Siren King. That was what made him king now. He had watched his savior die, but he didn't remember the killer. Pulling himself out of the snow cocoon he was in, he began to trudge through the cold substance to where he knew the cave would be. Where he knew he'd have to watch it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .-. yes these chapters are supposed to be short  
>  PS  
> I HAVE A NEW FIC   
> I JUST RELEASED THE FIRST CHAPTER  
> ITS CALLED MIXED BLOOD  
> FIND IT HERE  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5389745/chapters/12449219


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES

_Portal keys were very rare. Much less ones that traveled universes and dimensions. To have one was incredibly lucky, especially if your brother was cast into some alternate place that no one could find. Dave considered himself lucky. As at this point he was grateful of the gift Dirk had given him hundreds of years ago. His hand trailed up to hold the necklace around his neck, fingers tightening around the old fashioned key._

Jake sat next to Roxy and Dave, watching Rose pace along the bedroom with his arms crossed, nails digging into his flesh. "Dave. Listen, chap. Why don't we split up or something? Roxy can go with you and I can go with Rose, that way we have a way to communicate throughout the worlds. We have to find him, Before he's lost forever."  
"You think I don't know that?!" Dave snapped at him, worry clear in his eyes. Rose nodded silently, as if agreeing with Jake. "We should try it. There's not much hope, but it's all we have." It was clear the blond didn't like the idea, but it was better than sitting in a demon hunters room doing nothing. "Fine, but we might as well get Jane and John. Not to mention I can jut travel back and get Jade. WE're all in danger if time is messed with. Serious, very bad, danger."   
  
  
~  
  
"Ready?" Dave looked to the six standing around him, key floating in the middle of their small circle. "There's no promise this will work. In fact, it could get us lost in time." No one said anything, and he nodded. The words slipped through his lips and a bright white orb began to grow between them, until it was consuming them all. He heard Jane shout, and felt a shudder, followed by a scream. A few more happened until Dave, and only one other, landing face first in a cold pile of snow. "How many made it?" He looked over to see John, and a lump in the snow about thirty yards away. "Three of us. We got split up, Jake is the only other one who made it through. Jane, Roxy, and Rose only made it about half way before the fell." His face was grim, and his tone no better. "We'll find 'em. I think I know where we are, this is where Dirk got turned, come on." Heaving himself out of the wet substance, he began to walk, Jake running to catch up and John shivering.

Roxy looked up to see dry sandy areas. Nothing but sand and water. Rose was laying next to her, and Jane was a few feet in front of her in the water. "Do you know where we are?" The fairy looked to her sister, who's black lipstick lines lips were set in a frown as she shook her head. "No clue, we must have fallen off. We should be fine until Dave comes for us. That is, assuming he can find us." She tapped her finger into the sand, looking at the now panicked Jane and Roxy. "Which he will. Come on, lets go see where we are." Standing and brushing herself off, Rose headed away from the water, in hopes to find civilization. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying because i sprained my wrist and ankle.  
> IM JUST  
> LOSING MOTIVATION FOR THIS  
> AND IM SORRY  
> I MAY HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK?   
> HNNG  
> PS GO CHECKED OUT MIXED BLOOD.


	14. Chapter 14

OKAYYYY  
IM REAAALLLY SORRY  
IM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS STORY AND THE CHAPTER ARE WAY TO SHORT  
SO I'M GOInG TO BE REWRITING THIS AND IT'LL BE UP ON MY PAGE V SOON  
IM V V V SORRY  
IT'LL BE BASIcALLY THIS BUT BETTER??  
YEAH  
OKAY  
HAVE A NICE DAY UVU  
SOZ  
THE NEW VErSIOn WIL BE MUCH BETTER


	15. AYYYEE ANNOUNCEMENT

OKAY SO 

I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON AN ORIGINAL WORK ON WATTPAD THATS KInDA SHITTY RN BUT YOU SHOULD CHECK iT oUT 

[PLEASE CLICK](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/61565721-the-elemental-war)

ALSO ILL MAKE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT LIKE THIS WHEN I POST THE NEW INDESCRIBABLE


End file.
